


We all did what we could do

by will_p



Series: 30 Ficlet Challenge [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Road Trips
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superato il confine comprano un'auto scassata per qualche centinaio di dollari e la puntano in direzione opposta a New York, e Steve non allenta la presa sul volante finché intorno non hanno che alberi sull'orlo dell'autunno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We all did what we could do

**Author's Note:**

> Sono a tre quarti di una bottiglia di vino e VOGLIO SOLO UN LIETO FINE PER QUESTI DUE OMFG. Scritta per il prompt _summer_ della mia 30 Ficlet Challenge. ~~Note più esaustive quando non sarò più a tre quarti di una bottiglia di vino.~~ Note più esaustive in fondo.
> 
> Titolo @ _Sweet Home Alabama_ , che c'entra assolutamente cazzi.

Ci provano, davvero, a stare lontani da casa, ma c'è un tipo di nostalgia cui è difficile resistere e in fondo, si dicono, alla soglia dei cento anni a testa si possono permettere qualche debolezza.

Non vanno a Brooklyn. Non vanno proprio a New York, non subito, non ancora - superato il confine comprano un'auto scassata per qualche centinaio di dollari e la puntano in direzione opposta, e Steve non allenta la presa sul volante finché intorno non hanno che alberi sull'orlo dell'autunno. L'aria è secca e bollente e Steve si ustiona _all'istante_ , una macchia di rosso brillante che si espande dal naso agli zigomi e lo rende più irriconoscibile degli occhiali da sole e la barba di qualche giorno; Bucky gli ride in faccia ma poi gli bacia la punta del naso e insiste per fermarsi in una stazione di servizio - un posto abbandonato da Dio con l'aria condizionata abbastanza alta da non far sembrare fuori luogo un uomo con maniche lunghe e guanti a fine agosto - per comprare provviste e della crema solare, anche se al tramonto la pelle di Steve è già tornata al suo colore normale.

Guidano di giorno ed esplorano di notte, finestrini abbassati e vento secco tra i capelli finché il sole è alto nel cielo infinito, e poi lente passeggiate per paesi minuscoli finché non sono troppo stanchi o troppo persi per proseguire. Bucky riesce a trovare l'unica stazione funzionante del loro rottame di autoradio e si innamora di Sinatra, Steve insiste per fermarsi a ogni attrazione che incontrano per strada e riempire il cellulare di selfie che poi scorre ogni sera, lo sguardo morbido e un minuscolo sorriso in volto, quando Bucky finge di non guardare.

Passano di diner in diner come in un pellegrinaggio, dove divorano torte di mele come se ne dipendesse della sorte degli Stati Uniti (e dopo votano in segreto ogni singola fetta in uno dei quaderni di Bucky) e fanno silenziosamente a gara a chi riesce a farsi offrire più bis, in uno scontro ferrato tra l'aria da bravo ragazzo di Steve e il sorriso scanzonato di Bucky; si fermano ogni notte in un motel diverso, posti desolati ma almeno puliti dove sono tutti troppo annoiati e per battere ciglio se due uomini chiedono un letto matrimoniale, e fanno l'amore fino all'alba, lividi scuri a forma delle mani di Steve sui fianchi di Bucky che non fanno mai in tempo a sparire del tutto e le dita di Bucky, carne o metallo, premute tra le labbra di Steve per non svegliare tutte le stanze vicine. Rompono quattro letti e spendono più in riparazioni che in benzina, ma nessuno dei due riesce a fingere davvero di essere dispiaciuto.

È tutto... normale. Certi motel hanno letti più scomodi di quelli al fronte e Steve studia mappe con la stessa concentrazione che stia programmando un attacco a una base nazista o l'itinerario del giorno, ma non ha niente a che vedere con la loro Brooklyn, e non ha niente a vedere con i rispettivi dopo, e c'è qualcosa di esaltante nel poter passare mezz'ora di fronte a un robot giallo di sei metri in cerca del filtro perfetto senza che nessuno intorno gli dedichi più di un'occhiata irritata. È normale. È _banale_. È perfetto.

Nel bel mezzo di un campo nel nulla, in un punto imprecisato dell'Ohio, Bucky scoppia a ridere così forte da doversi asciugare le lacrime agli occhi e costringe Steve a fermarsi. Steve gli lancia un'occhiataccia di traverso ma accosta, lo segue fuori dall'auto, si morde una guancia per non sorridere come un cretino quando Bucky si appoggia al palo di un cartello stradale e si abbassa gli occhiali da sole fino alla punta del naso in un'occhiata eloquente.

 _HELL IS HERE_ , annuncia il cartellone nero in enormi lettere bianche. Steve preme un bacio contro il collo di Bucky, la fotocamera che scatta e scatta e scatta alta sopra le loro teste, e pensa: _no, no davvero_.

**Author's Note:**

> Sono talmente piena di feels post-CACW che ho iniziato a scrivere tre fic Stucky contemporaneamente. Questa non è nessuna delle tre, ma solo un vomito verbale per sfogare un po' la pressione; ci sono buttati dentro un tot di headcanon (tipo Steve che si trastulla con la tecnologia, Bucky & Sinatra che è [preso da qui](http://drop-deaddream.tumblr.com/post/104911418956/top-5-headcanons-preferably-stevebucky-related), etc) ma le cose importanti da sapere sono che: il robot di sei metri [è una roadside attraction in Pennsylvania](http://www.roadsideamerica.com/tip/23763) (perchè nel mio itinerario mentale entrano in America dal Canada ad altezza Montréal, attraverano lo stato di New York e poi proseguono verso ovest per la Pennsylvania) (tre quarti di vino non possono impedirmi di _fare ricerche_ , duh) e il cartello "Hell is here" [ESISTE VERAMENTE](http://tumblr.austinkleon.com/post/701036546). America, wtf.


End file.
